a different fourth
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: instead of touji a different fourth child is selected crossover with another show warning: the rating might go up later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Eva and teen titans belong wherever I only own Sango Roth**

**Bear with me this is my first time using an o.c character**

**This will be a/u for both series I guess with Eva it's sometime after unit 01 was absorbed by the twelfth angel than released if you want to call it that**

**With the titans universe it went a/u after the episode _Terra _though a long time has passed since than**

**I also want to thank the author of _Neon Genesis Goddess_ her story gave me the idea for this**

**Chapter 1: A new pilot**

It was a nice day at the Katsuragi institute for the disturbed also known as Misato's apartment where she lived with two (three if you count pen-pen) charges

"Come on already with breakfast third child." that came from the Second child Asuka Langley Soryu who was yelling at her roommate Shinji Ikari the third Child "I'm hungry!"

"It's coming Asuka." Shinji pointed out "Hey should we go wake up Misato for breakfast?" he was referring to their Guardian Misato Katsuragi, who sometimes acted less mature than Asuka and Shinji well at home anyway.

"Did someone call me?" asked Misato as she came out in her nerv uniform and actually awake for once "I have to take care of something this involves you both."

"What's going on Misato?" asked Asuka as her and Shinji sat down across from Misato after noticing how serious she was acting

"I have to go to the airport today; the fourth child is arriving today from America." "Try to make her feel welcome, you guys."

"The new pilot is a girl?" asked Shinji right before Asuka hit him on the back of the head

"Don't get any ideas, third child I am going to warn her about you and your perverted friends." While this was going on Misato quietly slipped out the door as a string of German curses followed. 'I wonder if bringing another pilot here is a good idea.' Misato thought to herself as she got into her car and headed towards the airport

A few minutes later (thanks to the way she drove), Misato arrived at the airport and decided to look at the file on the new pilot while she waited for the flight to arrive

"Well let's see what information we have on this pilot."

**Name: Sango Roth**

**Age: 14**

**Place of residence: Gotham city**

**Legal Guardian: Tara Markov (godmother)**

"Guardian what happened to her parents?"

**Parents: Raven Roth, mother (missing) Garfield Logan, father (deceased)**

Misato was so busy looking at the file that she did not realize how much time had passed

"Excuse me?" asked a voice startling Misato out of her reading when Misato looked there was a young girl about fourteen that had green eyes and medium length purple hair with a pale complexion "Are you Major Katsuragi?"

"Yes that's me, are you the fourth child?"

"Yes I am."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sango, just call me Misato."

"Understood."

With that said, the two headed towards Misato's car and prepared to head back to her apartment

"You are going to be living with two of the three other pilots, is that going to be a problem?" asked Misato

"No it's not." Sango replied as she tried to hold for dear life while Misato was driving back to the apartment 'and I thought Tara's rock surfing was crazy.' she thought

End of chapter 1

**Sorry this is not longer or if the grammar is bad but its four thirty in the morning here, I would have done this tomorrow but I wanted to get it started before I lost my train of thought**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: arriving at the apartment/meeting the others

"Well we're here." said Misato as they arrived at the apartment "Um Sango do you need some help with your things?"

"No thank you." said Sango as she pulled out a backpack and suitcase "This is all my stuff; I didn't have much I needed to bring with me."

"Okay well let's go get you settled in."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the front door of the apartment among the sounds of crashing coming from the inside, Misato started to go inside

"Excuse me a second Sango; Shinji, Asuka we're back can you try to get along for five minutes and come meet your new room mate." Misato quickly waved for the new pilot to come inside

"Um hello." said Sango as she came into the apartment "It's nice to meet you I'm Sango Roth, the fourth child."

"Hi." said Asuka as she smiled and decided to talk for both her and Shinji "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, the second child and number one evangelion pilot and that's Shinji Ikari the third child."

"Hello." Shinji said timidly as he waved

"It's nice to meet you." Sango replied "Um excuse my rudeness but I'm wiped, where do I put this stuff?"

"Third door to the left it's next to Asuka's room."

"Thank you, um can I use the phone please, so that my guardian knows I got here fine?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Sango had put her stuff down in her new room and was presently dialing a phone number

(Ring Ring)

"Hello." a sleepy voice spoke after picking up the phone.

"Hi Terra it's Sango I'm just calling to check in."

"Oh hi Sango, I was wondering when you were going to call, how was the trip?"

"It was interesting, well I better go so you can go back to sleep, sorry I forgot about the time change."

"It's okay I'm just glad you made it there okay, oh before you go I packed something in you suitcase that you better take a look at."

"Bye Sango if you need anything let me know." said Terra as she hung up the phone

"Okay bye, Terra." said Sango as she hung up on her end of the phone line and went back into her new room to unpack

As Sango was unpacking her clothes and other items she noticed something wrapped in a bag, pulling it out the item appeared to be what looked like a blue cloak a note also fluttered out which Sango grabbed before it could fall on the floor

_I found this shortly before you left it was your mother's I think she would want you to have it,_

_Signed Terra_

"Thanks Terra." Sango said as she put the cloak on the dresser carefully and prepared to go to sleep for the night

Meanwhile back in the living room

"Hey Asuka?" asked Shinji

"What?" asked Asuka

"What do you think of the new pilot?"

"She seems okay but I can't just stand to be snubbed like that!"

"You guys will get to see her tomorrow, she's just tired from the jetlag it was a long flight." Misato replied

"Where did that weirdo come from anyway?"

"Gotham City, it's over in the united states."

"Misato I've heard the name Roth from somewhere before, do you recognize that name?" asked Shinji

"No can't say that I have, we will have to wait and see if she tells us something." "Anyway you guys have school tomorrow I'm sure you can ask her there."

End of chapter 2

next chapter: the pilots arrive at school


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: blah blah I only own Sango Roth that's it everyone else goes where ever**

**This story was inspired by the fanfic **_**Neon Genesis Goddess**_** by Slayer9 **

**Okay to clear this up timelines are the following: Eva: after angel 12 titans: went a/u after the ep. **_**Terra**_

**Bear with me this is my first time doing an o.c**

**Italics specify typing in this chapter**

**Chapter 3: school time**

The next morning Sango woke up before the others and went out towards the living room and ran into a certain penguin.

"Oh hello." Said Sango as she patted Pen-Pen on the head.

"Waak," Said Pen-Pen.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you Pen-Pen, my names Sango."

(How do you know what I'm saying?) Pen-Pen asked.

"My father had the ability to transform into animals, even though I didn't I inherited the ability to understand animals from him I guess." Sango replied after seeing Pen-Pen's surprised face. "I'll be back in a few minutes I'll be on the balcony." With that said Sango went out to the balcony and started meditating.

Sometime later there was a tapping sound.

"Excuse me," said Shinji, "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be there're in a minute," Sango replied as she got up and stretched for a second before heading towards the kitchen.

"So what were you doing out there?" asked Shinji after Sango came into the kitchen.

"Oh I was meditating to clear my head, my mother taught me that," Sango said as she got a far away look.

"Oh, okay," said Shinji as he finished setting the table while trying to change the subject.

"Hey need some help?" Sango asked, "I'm a decent cook, had to be my since my mother couldn't cook to save her life. One time the food I swear melted through the floor."

"No thanks," Shinji replied, "I do this every morning. So if you don't mind me asking what was it like where you used to live?"

"Kind of dull, though one time one of Terra's coworkers, that's my guardian before coming here; I think his name was Wally had the mother of all sugar rushes and went on a panty raid through out the entire complex."

Just than the morning zombie, also known as Misato, made her entrance.

"Morning," Misato yawned as she went towards the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Good morning Misato," said Sango as she just finished helping Shinji place breakfast on the table. "What's up?"

"Here are your transfer papers," Misato yawned as she handed the fourth child the papers. "You have a sync test after school. We'll do your activation test when your Eva arrives in a few days. Also your school uniform arrived this morning."

"Got it," Sango said as she noticed Misato had gone back to sleep. "Is she alright?"

"Pretty much, she's not a morning person."

"Is breakfast ready yet?" demanded Asuka as she came walking out to the living room as Sango darted out to change.

"Almost Asuka," Shinji replied as he handed her some toast. "Just have to wait for Sango, she went to change clothes."

"Well hurry up Fourth Child, I'm hungry."

"Okay Asuka almost done!" Sango yelled from down the hallway as she ran back out wearing her new school uniform. "Sorry I'm not used to wearing a uniform."

"It's okay," said Shinji with a smile while Asuka grumbled a reply. "So how do you like Tokyo 3 so far?"

"Well it seems nice, definitely quieter than Gotham city."

"Hey is it true some weirdo dressed like a bat lives there?" Asuka said out loud.

"You mean the Batman? Met him once. Seems all right but needs a sense of humor. Hey do you guys have any herbal tea?"

"Not sure," Shinji replied as he dug through the fridge, "I don't know many kids that drink that."

"My mother got me hooked on it before she…disappeared; she vanished when I was five."

"Hey we better hurry or we'll be late," Shinji said a few minutes later.

Shortly afterwards the group was on their way to school.

The group arrived at school right before Hikari the class rep. called for everyone to stand for the teacher.

"Class we have a new student," The teacher replied as he gestured to Sango. "Please introduce yourself."

Yes sir, um hi my names Sango Roth, my mother named me after a friend of hers, I just moved here from Gotham City and there's not much else to say really."

"Question," asked Kensuke much to everyone's chagrin because they knew what this was about, "Are you the new Eva pilot?"

"I can answer yes and that's all I'm saying about it."

"Hey did you ever meet Batman?" Touji asked.

"One time by accident, he does not have a good sense of humor just to warn everyone."

"Hey can you see if they can pick me as the next Eva pilot?" Kensuke asked.

"SHUT UP KENSUKE!" the entire class yelled (except for Shinji, Rei, and Sango).

"Okay class please prepare for the coming lecture," the teacher said causing the class to groan considering that he lectured on the exact same thing every day.

A few minutes later Sango was about to nod off as the teacher was still droning on. 'Geez this is worse than one of Superman's lectures about consequences,' Sango thought to herself as she grabbed a disk out of her bag and inserted it into the computer. 'I wonder how the others are doing, I should tell Terra about the weird feeling I got this morning.' With that said Sango started typing on her keyboard not seeming noticing the fact that a pair of blue eyes were watching her.

(Welcome: Enter Password)

Sango entered the series of numbers and letters

(Please specify member you would like to speak too)

_Tara Markov: Codename Terra_

(Acknowledged please stand by)

(Access granted)

"_Hey kid what are you doing here shouldn't you be paying attention in class?"_

"_Sorry Terra, but this got too dull. It's the second impact story… I've lost count of how many times I've heard both versions."_

"_Good point, I wish we could blow the lid off of what originally happened but we have no concrete proof."_

"_Terra have you heard anything about anyone named Rei Ayanami? Like past, history, or anything like that?"_

"_Not that I know or heard of, why?"_

"_She's in my class, but for some strange reason I get a weird feeling about her."_

"_I haven't heard anything but I'll ask Superman or Bats later. One of them might know. I just hope it's not any of your grandfather's relatives."_

"_I doubt it Terra. Nothing has blown up or whatever yet."_

"_Good point, but I'll let you know be careful around her until we get more info."_

"_Understood. I'll talk to you later Sango."_

"_Okay, bye Terra."_

(Member has logged off do you wish to reconnect?)

(No)

A few minutes later Sango ejected the disk from the computer.

Meanwhile at the watchtower sometime later...

"So what's this all about?" asked Terra as she walked with Superman to a hidden room.

"Well, after Sango told you about Rei Ayanami we looked into it, although we did find this room I figured you had a right to know."

"Superman, what are you talking about?" asked the ex-Titan as Superman entered a code to enter the room.

"You better see this for yourself," the last Kryptonian replied somberly as he getsured for Terra to enter the room.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Terra yelled as she turned around to glare at Superman after she saw…

**End of chapter**

**Yes I ended it on a cliffhanger sorry but I can't give everything away**

**Next chapter: we skip ahead a week or two to the activation of Eva 03 what will be the results of the thirteenth angel attacking this time wait and see in the next chapter: Angel vs. Demon**


End file.
